The End, The Begining
by nothingleft
Summary: AU Bella never jumped off the cliff in New Moon. Did she live happily ever after with Jacob? Did Edward keep his promise? In this story Fate catches up to Bella 10 years after Edward tried to save her by leaving. Does she get her fairytale ending?
1. The End

**Author's note- This story is how New Moon could have ended if Bella had never jumped off the cliff. We catch up to our characters ten years in the future.**

**Disclaimer- Okay their not "our" characters, or "my" characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, but they're just to bright and shiny I can help playing with them!**

**The End, The Begining**

**Ch1- The end.**

I had known what happened the moment Jacob walked through the door, but I waited to say anything. No need to upset the kids. I had known this day might come. No, in my heart I had known it _would_ come. And here is was, the end of my life, again. As I went through the motions of family dinner and then, later, putting the children to bed, I was lost in thought. _What is the right thing, now?_ I still loved Jacob, I always would, but that didn't change anything._ Should I leave? Should I take the kids? Should I stay and let him go? Would he lead some kind of double life now? _

I laughed at that thought..._ a double life._ My husband, Jacob Black, was a werewolf. Talk about a double life... And talk about luck! My first love had been a vampire. A glorious, perfect, godlike creature that for obvious reasons I was unable to keep. From one beautiful monster to another and I couldn't hold either.

Possible solutions and even more questions raced through my frenzied mind and troubled heart. At least I knew I would survive. I had been turned away before. From one I had loved even more deeply than I love Jacob. Or maybe just differently, not more deeply. It had been so long ago, it was hard to compare now. _How long?_ Ten years- I had just received the invitation to my class reunion. Ten years ago my life had ended when _he_ left.

I had healed, to a certain degree. I had fallen in love with and married Jake. I had borne him two children, two beautiful children.

Charlie was five now, how fast he had grown! He was dark skinned, like his father and already got into more trouble than should be humanly possible. And sweet little Alice... I had fought fiercely with Jacob over her name. When he could see I wasn't backing down, he finally gave in. But he calls her "Ali". Everyone else in town calls her Alice, but I know he never will. She's remarkably compassionate for a two-year old. She too, looks so much like her father.

Thinking of my babies brought tears to my eyes. _What do I do? What will be best for them? How old will they need to be before they can understand? Would they ever understand?_

Usually I was asleep long before Jacob returned from patrol at night. Tonight, however I waited up for him. I had to know.

He quietly climbed into bed, trying not to wake me.

"Who is she?" I asked softly.

Jacob jumped, he had thought I was asleep, and pretended not to have understood.

"Who? What?"

"Please, Jacob, I'm not mad. I just want to know- who is she?" I asked again.

Jacob hesitated and I knew he was contemplating denying it again, but he was always honest with me. It was one of the reasons I loved him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered. Then, to my horror, he began to cry.

"Jacob?" I asked in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Alright?!" he cried hoarsely, "I'm a married man who's become suddenly devoted to another woman, and you ask me if I'm alright?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I whispered. I was right, my worst nightmare had been realized.

In Jacob's blood line of werewolves, was a phenomenon known as "imprinting." It was when a wolf saw his true mate and from then on was hopelessly enamored of her, for lack of a stronger word. Whether she liked it or not. Whether _he_ liked it or not, for that matter.

He laughed bitterly, "What could you possibly be sorry for, Bella? This is all my fault. You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, and now look what I've done!" his voice was steadily rising as he became more upset.

"Shhh, Jacob," I soothed, "You'll wake the children."

"Oh my GOD, the kids!" he yelled, "The KIDS!" and he truly began to sob in earnest.

I put my arms around my husband, knowing that now it meant more to me than to him, but still wanting to give him comfort.

"Jacob, my Jacob, don't cry. Don't blame yourself. We both knew this day might come." I whispered, I didn't add _I __**knew**__ it would come_.

I held him for a long time, until he finally fell asleep, exhausted. I did not sleep, however, knowing that tomorrow we needed to really talk about what would come next.

**Please review so I know someone is reading! Thanks!**


	2. What comes next?

**Author note: Big thanks to all who reviewed this and "The Experiment". I was afraid I might be one of those people posting the kind of fanfic that makes my eye twitch. To each his own, I suppose. Thanks for the encouragement. Enjoy!**

Last time...

I held him for a long time, until he finally fell asleep, exhausted. I did not sleep, however, knowing that tomorrow we needed to really talk about what would come next.

**Ch2- What comes next?**

Jacob stayed home from work the next day. He took Charlie to school and did some repairs around the house. Finally, when I got little Alice down for her nap, we got a chance to talk.

"Ali's asleep?" he asked as I returned to the kitchen.

"Yes," I replied , "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes," he said, but I could see the pained look in his eyes.

"So," I began as calmly as I could, my heart racing. I was thankful, for the thousandth time that he couldn't hear it. "Do you want me to leave the kids when I go?" As hard as I was trying, my voice still broke at the end of my question.

"What?!" Jacob asked, appalled, "What do you mean, 'when I go'?"

"Well, Jacob, as much as I love you, I don't think I could stand it if she were here, and I know you can't _not_ have her here..." I began.

"No," he said forcefully, "No, I'm not driving you away from your life, from your KIDS, just because I'm an animal who can't control himself!"

His choice of words brought pictures to my mind I didn't want to think of. _What had he already done?_

"Jacob.."I began again.

"No, Bells, I mean it, you're not going anywhere," he insisted.

"Oh," I said quietly, "When are you leaving, then?"

"Dammit, Bella!" he shouted, "I'm not going anywhere either. I won't leave the kids fatherless!" His breathing was becoming shallow and I could see his skin start to shimmer. He hadn't been this close to losing control in many years. It worried me.

"Sure, sure," I soothed, "Don't worry, love, we'll think of something."

"Damn right we will," He swore.

I had my doubts.

"You never answered my question, though." I said hoping to distract him a little, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sara," He sighed with a look in his eyes that broke my crumbling heart into a thousand pieces.

"I think," I paused to collect myself so he wouldn't see how upset I was. "I think I'll go hiking tomorrow."

"Charlie will love that," Jacob said, glad to change the subject. But he misunderstood.

"No," I said, "I mean, go hiking by myself, if you don't mind watching the kids." I knew he wouldn't mind, he was a spectacular father.

"You know I don't like you in the woods alone, Bella," he said, "There are dangerous things out there."

I laughed, "_You're_ the most dangerous thing out there, Jacob, and you're about as scary to me as a poodle." I expected him to laugh as well, but he was suddenly serious.

"What is it?" I asked, "Have you seen something?" _Or someone?_

"Not so much _seen_ as caught traces of." He clarified.

"There're still bloodsuckers out there?" I instinctively flinched at the sound of the word, but had been with Jacob too long not to use it.

"But so many of you have retired! Why would they do that if there was still danger?" And is was true, what had once been a pack of seven now had only three. Four of them had decided to quit phasing entirely, including Sam. Which had left Jacob in charge.

"It's the same scent that's been around for years," he explained. "I'm the only one who considers it a threat because we never get more than a hint and it rarely comes close to the reservation." He paused, "It generally stays near Forks."

"Charlie!" I cried.

"Look, Bella, I _suppose_ if this thing were really a danger it would have made it's presence known ten years ago. At least, that what everyone keeps saying." He said, trying to calm me.

It didn't help.

"_Ten years!_" I cried, "Some vampire has been stalking Forks for _ten years_, and nobody has said anything?!"

"Bella, honey, really there's nothing to worry about. We haven't had a real threat since we took care of those two bloodsuckers that were after you." My heart dropped at the memory.

Not a year after _he_ had left, Laurent and Victoria had come looking for me. Jacob and his pack had saved me from Laurent, and protected both me and Charlie until they were able to hunt down Victoria. It had taken months.

I had spent most of my senior year in fear of my life. It wasn't pleasant to think about. But that was also when I had fallen in love with Jacob, which _was_ pleasant to think about.

And yet also painful because now, here I was still loving him, while he was suddenly loving someone else. Which brought me back to my original train of thought.

"Well, if there's no real danger," I said sweetly, "Then I would like to go hiking by myself tomorrow, if you'll watch the kids." I repeated my request.

"You know I will," he conceded, "I'll take them to my dad's. There's a game on and Charlie will be there anyway."

"Perfect." I said finally looking forward to _something_.

**Please review, I already have more written, but need to edit and post it. **_**Please**_** let me know you're out there, reading! Thanks!**


	3. Alone

**Author's note: This may be the last chapter I can post until after Christmas. You know how it is... 'tis the season and all that. The chapters are **_**there**_**. . .we'll see how much editing I can do before it gets **_**really**_** crazy. Please continue to enjoy and, of course, **_**REVIEW**_

Last time. . .

"Well, if there's no real danger," I said sweetly, "Then I would like to go hiking by myself tomorrow, if you'll watch the kids." I repeated my request.

"You know I will," he conceded, "I'll take them to my dad's. There's a game on and Charlie will be there anyway."

"Perfect." I said finally looking forward to _something_.

**Ch3 Alone**

I had left early, knowing it would take me most of the day to get through the woods. Even though I knew the way by heart now, the years hadn't given me any extra grace. I still had to carefully pick my way through the dense growth of the forest.

If Jacob had known how often I came here, where there was no trail... well, he wouldn't be happy. It was my only secret. Well, part of my secret.

I stepped into the clearing and was instantly calmed by the sight of my meadow. I had known it first as _our_ meadow, but hadn't thought of it as that in years.

Not since I had married Jacob. This meadow, and what I did here was my only secret from him.

As I said, after _he_ left I had healed, to a certain degree. Part of me, however had never healed at all. It was like there was still an open wound that had grown smaller, but continued to weep through all these years.

It was for that part, I came to my meadow. It seemed to soothe the ache. I had also found a way to keep my sanity.

I left notes.

Just before I married Jacob, I went hiking around in the woods. A rare occurrence at the time, but I was desperate.

René had thought I was still too young to be getting married, only a year out of high school. While she was in town visiting, the woods were the only place I could get a minute's peace.

Jacob had insisted I take his compass, knowing my aptitude for getting lost. So, I had gotten lost on purpose. Partly to spite him, partly to prove to myself I could use the compass if I really needed it.

The minute I had stepped into the clearing, however, I knew I was no longer lost. _Our meadow,_ I had thought and in that moment knew I still loved _him_, would always love _him_.

But strangely, it didn't change anything. I also loved Jacob, and was still going to marry him. _No,_I had thought then_, not __**our**__ meadow anymore. He left, he abandoned it, it's just __**my**__ meadow now._

But I was troubled. Even though _he_ had fallen out of love with me, I still loved _him_. I wanted him to know... to know what? To know that I was happy.

I realized then that _he_ probably wouldn't care. But some small part of me hoped _he_ would care at least enough to wish me happiness.

That thought brought me comfort, so I pretended to believe it, to believe_he_ would want to know I was happy. Acting on an impulse I pulled a scrap of paper and a pen from my backpack and wrote my first note to_ him_.

I told him how I knew he probably didn't care, but that I was happy and getting married and hoped he was happy as well.

I signed it, "Love, Bella", folded the scrap of paper and placed it under the largest rock in the clearing I could find. I was surprised at how much better it made me feel to do something so ridiculous.

But it _had_ made me feel better, so I continued to leave notes. Not many, and not often, but enough that it didn't surprise Jake anymore when I announced I wanted to "go hiking".

I had left notes when I was most stressed, or depressed, but also at times of great joy, like when my Charlie and Alice had been born.

Every once in a while I had left a note just because knowing I _could_ made that aching part of me feel a little better. I felt almost whole again. I could be the mother my children deserved and the wife Jacob needed.

All that had changed now, though. Jacob didn't need me as his wife anymore. He had imprinted. Now all I could do was cause him guilt and stress.

At least the first time my life had ended, when _he_ left, I had Jacob with me. Now I was really alone.

But I could still _pretend_ that I wasn't. I took out my pen and paper and began a new note,

**_Dearest,_**(standard beginning)

**_Unfortunately, today you find me in my darkest hour. Jacob has imprinted. Do you know what that means? _**

**_Yes, I told you about imprinting long ago._**

**_My worst fear is realized. I am lost. I don't know what is right anymore._**

**_Jacob feels too guilty to let me leave, even though it's not his fault. And he won't leave the kids without a father._**

**_So, where does that leave us? As you would say, at an impassé. _(I sighed.)**

**_Don't worry about me, though, if you were going to. I'm sure we will work something out._**

**_I wish you were here. .._**

I stopped. I had never written that before. I hadn't even know I felt that way until it was there on the page. I started to mark it out, but then thought _It's not like anyone but me reads these silly things anyway, _and let it be.

It was how I truly felt and I had always been honest in these notes. It was part of what made me feel better. I finished my letter.

**_Love, Bella_**

**Thanks for reading my ramblings...and for, of course, **_**Reviewing**_** them!!**


	4. Nothing Left

**Author's note: Merry Christmas! I was stuck in the middle of nowhere for a few days with no internet. All I could do was edit, and now you get the rewards. Here are a bunch of new chapters! I hope you enjoy!**

Last time. . .

_I wish you were here_.

I stopped. I had never written that before and hadn't even known I felt that way until it was there on the page. I started to mark it out, but then thought _It's not like anyone reads these silly things anyway,_ and let it be. It was how I truly felt and I had always been honest in these notes. It was part of what made me feel better. I finished my letter.

_Love, Bella_

**Ch4 Nothing Left**

It was nearly a month before I could get back to my meadow. It had _not_ been a very good month. Even now, being in my special sanctuary failed to bring me peace. My hand shook as I struggled to write,

_Oh, My Dearest,_

_The agony of living this lie is tearing me apart. Every day Jacob grows more restless. Which makes him feel even worse. He cannot reconcile his conscience with his desires. My poor Jacob. _

_The children know something is terribly wrong, but no one will talk about it. Our once happy home is falling apart. _

_There is only one small light. Alice and Charlie love Sara. How sick is it that __**she**__ is the good part in all of this? I insisted that she meet them. I'm trying to be practical in all of this. It is not easy. _

_Sara knows nothing of what is going on. It would only make her hate Jacob as much as I do. But I don't hate him. I don't even hate Sara. It isn't their fault nature has conspired against me. Yet every time I see them together, even as casual acquaintances, I see the way Jacob looks at her and die a little inside._

_Am I never to find someone who is truly mine? Have I nothing to offer that could bind someone to only me? If only I could just let go. If I could just cease to exist, everyone would be better off. Sara would make a wonderful mother to my children. _

_And yet, if I were to do anything. . . rash, Jacob would only blame himself all the more. I cause him enough misery as it is. And so I continue, as my heart is slowly torn into a thousand shreds. _

_If only you were here. You always knew the right thing, the best thing. Even when it was the hardest thing. I know it was hard for you to leave me, all those years ago. But you knew it was for the best because I couldn't hold you, couldn't make you happy. Just like I can't hold Jacob any longer._

_Writing to you has always brought me peace, helped me in some way. But it's not enough anymore, I'm tired of pretending. I pretend Jacob still loves me, for the kids. I pretend Jacob barely notices Sara, for her sake. I pretend I'm not falling apart, for Jacob. I've nothing left with which to pretend you still care. Perhaps this will be my final note._

_And yet I know this is all I have left, my imaginings. So I know I will continue. Continue to pretend, to write, to live, to die. I have never missed you more, and never believed less that you even care._

_Love, Bella_

By the time I signed my name I could barely see through the tears burning my eyes. Trembling, I folded the letter and carefully put in under the rock. Then I _really_ broke down. I fell upon the rock with my head in my hands and wept the bitter tears I hid from everyone else.

I heard a noise from the underbrush near me, but ignored it. What did I care if some bird or squirrel had come to watch my agony?

Long before I was truly done crying, I pulled myself together. I had to get back. Jacob was waiting. The kids were waiting. Everyone was waiting. _Waiting for what?_I thought sadly, wondering if I would ever return to my meadow.

As it turned out, I couldn't even wait a week.

At breakfast a few days later I spoke to Jacob.

"I'd like to go hiking again." I said, trying to sound casual, though I was desperate to get back, to get away.

"Again?" Jacob asked, "Bella you were just gone, and we may have found something in the woods. I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Is it something dangerous?" I asked, fearing for Charlie.

"We're not sure yet. Well, _I'm_ not sure yet, anyway. " he rolled his eyes, "There was a fresh trail of that old scent. I'm still the only one in the pack that takes it seriously." He clarified.

"But you said it wasn't dangerous," I replied.

"Look, Bella, I said I didn't _think_ it was dangerous, but that was when the smell wasn't fresh. I would really rather you didn't go into the woods alone right now." His patience wasn't what it used to be.

"Besides, I've already taken off too much work. I couldn't watch the kids." He stated, implying that this should end the discussion.

I wasn't willing to give up. For some reason I felt I needed to go back as soon as possible.

"I could find someone else to watch the kids," I started, butJake cut me off.

"Dammit, Bella, you _know_ you're going to do whatever the hell you want to, no matter what I say. Why do you even ask me?!" Like I said, patience was not his strong suit these days.

"Out of respect, Jacob," I replied calmly. "I _do_ care what you think, and I want you to know my plans," I said, blinking back tears.

Jacob saw the tears and was instantly wracked with guilt, "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean it. Do whatever you need to." Just then little Charlie called for him and we were both saved from saying anything more to each other.

That night I found a sitter. In the irony of ironies, it was Sara.

The next day nature finally gave me small consolation by letting the weather match my mood. It was a dreary day, not with the promise of life giving rain, just gray.

I was in my meadow in record time. _What am I doing here?_ I thought to myself. _What good can this possible do me anymore?_ I knew _he_ didn't really care, that _he_ had stopped loving me ten years ago. No one loved me now.

But that wasn't true. Charlie and Rene loved me, but they didn't need me. My children loved me, but I couldn't be the mother they deserved because I could no longer give them a happy home. There were some who loved me, but it wasn't enough. I was still alone.

I got out my pen and paper, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself believe. They fell from my hands and I dropped to my knees.

I whispered, "Oh, _Edward."_

There was a rustle in the trees, but I didn't notice. For in that moment I realized I hadn't even allowed myself to _think_his name since the day he left me. Hearing it out loud, in my own voice, reopened the wound I had thought was healed.

I found that it had not grown smaller at all. My heart had simply cut out the offending piece and left it missing. It had been the greater part. I could feel now what I had been missing for so long. It was agony, but I could _feel_ it. I wanted to feel more.

"_Edward_," I whispered again, my voice dripping with anguish, "Edward, where_are_ you?" "I'm here," came the sweet velvety voice I hadn't heard in years. Not since I had started writing notes and saved my sanity.

_Oh no_, I thought, _I've lost it, again._ I couldn't stand it, couldn't stand pretending.

"_Please_," I whispered, thinking,_ I can't go on like this!_

"I'm_here_," The voice of my angel came again, taunting me despite it's earnest tone. But then I heard a noise the trees again.

I looked up, panicked. _How far will it go this time?_ And indeed, my delusions had gone further than ever before. There, at the edge of the clearing, stood Edward in all his stunning glory.


	5. The Truth

**Author's Note here I have borrowed some lines from Stephenie Meyer, I didn't have the book handy, so I couldn't quote exactly, but if something really good sounds familiar, it's probably hers.**

Last time. . .I

looked up, panicked. _How far will it go this time?_ And indeed, my delusions had gone further than ever before. There, at the edge of the clearing, stood Edward in all his stunning glory.

**Ch5 The Truth**

"_Holy Crow!_," I gasped. He smiled, and my already broken heart stopped beating. "I'm sure to end up in a little white room this time," I groaned.

His perfect face told me that my fantasy didn't seem to understand what I meant. Which I thought was funny, considering he was coming from my mind.

"Little white room?" he asked, taking a step out of the woods and into the meadow.

"Well, yes," I said feeling foolish for talking aloud to myself, "the kind they put people in when they see things that aren't really there."

"Bella," his soothing voice saying my name felt like the sun breaking through storm clouds. He smiled as he said it, like _enjoyed_ saying it. I was definitely hallucinating

"I_am_ here," he said stepping closer and closer to me, "_right_ here. It's me, Bella. It's me, Edward."

As he said his name he stepped close enough that if I reached out I could touch him. If he were real, which he wasn't. Then a breeze blew gently through the clearing and I could _smell_ him. I began to hyperventilate, which my dream seemed to find amusing.

His full lips broke into a crooked smile and he reached out for me. I stopped breathing altogether.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered and I felt his cool fingers brush my cheek.

The world went black.

I came to lying on the soft grass of the meadow, my head pillowed on something soft. Something soft that smelled like _Edward_. I sat up quickly, too quickly, and almost passed out, again. My hands went out to catch me and landed on Edward's jacket. My eyes went wide, _How far can I fall into insanity before it stops?_

"Bella?" Edward called, concern giving his voice an edge. I looked across the meadow, and could see the same concern reflected in his eyes. He had returned to the edge of the clearing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. . . I didn't think...well that's it exactly, I didn't think. Forgive me for scaring you." There was pleading now, in his silver voice and soft, honey eyes.

"Scaring me?" I asked, bewildered, "Well yes, I guess I'm a little freaked out. I've never had a hallucination quite this vivid before."

"Bella," he chastised, his eyes beginning to show frustration, "I am _really_ here. I have _always_ been here."

The world froze as my poor brain paused to think for a moment. I remembered the notes I had left, and how they had never stayed under the rock. I remembered the traces of vampire that Jacob had been suspicious of. . . _for ten years_. Slowly the gears began turning again and then they clicked.

I gasped and stood up, "You never left?!" I cried.

Edward stood very still, "No, actually, I suppose I _should_ have said, I always came back." He watched for my reaction.

I was confused, "But," I struggled for words, "_when_ did you come back?" I asked quietly, taking an unconscious step toward him.

He seemed to relax, slightly, "The first time?" he asked as a smiled briefly touched his flawless face.

"You've come back more than once?" I asked, surprised he would bother. I was drawn to him like the ocean to the moon. I took another step forward.

He smiled again, and it lingered a little longer. "Yes, I've come back 'more than once'. The first time was to see your graduation."

"My graduation?" I asked, stupidly, taking another step.

"Yes, Bella," as his lovely voice said my name, we both took a step forward, "I wanted to see you finish high school." A frown darkened his angelic features, I frowned in reply because a face that impossibly beautiful should never be marred by such a look.. "That was the first time I saw you with Jacob."

My heart skipped a beat, "oh," was all I could say, but my feet continued pulling my body closer.

"I saw that you were happy with him, that you had moved on," now it was pain that touched his voice, pinched his eyes. I ached to make it stop. I came ever closer to him.

"So I left again, trying to keep my promise." He took another step forward as well.

Now his words came out in a rush and I struggled to keep up. "I tried for a whole year, Bella, but I couldn't. I came back, but I couldn't find you, so I came _here_ to sulk, and I found this."

He held up my letters. It looked like he had kept them all.

"I knew you were getting married," as his voice broke, so did my heart and I brought myself closer still.

"I knew I should leave you alone, never come back," he paused, his golden eyes turning soft as they locked onto mine.

"But I couldn't stay away. I kept returning to find you letters, learning about your life with," he paused and suddenly his eyes were hard and cold, "the _werewolves_." He spat the word out like it tasted rotten. I didn't understand.

"Bella, if I had known you would go from loving one monster to _another. . ._" he paused for a moment, collecting himself.

His eyes softened again, "Then I read of your children," he whispered. "Alice was beside herself when she heard you had given her a namesake. I had to physically restrain her from coming to thank you in person."

He genuinely smiled at the memory and my heart began to beat an irregular rhythm, I wondered how much it could take before it simply gave up.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "Oh, how is Alice, how is _everyone_?" I took a final step toward this glorious creature. We were now only standing feet apart.

"They're all well," he smiled down at me, "but they miss you." It was barely a whisper.

"Bella?" He whispered, leaning forward. It still seemed like he was savoring the sound as much as I.

"Yes?" I whispered back, he was so close I could smell his sent again, sweet and rich.

"You haven't asked me the _most_ important question, Bella," he whispered.

"What?" I asked. _What could be more important than knowing he had truly been here, watching over me?_

"You haven't asked me _why_ I came back." he prompted.

My heart caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe, _dare I still hope?_

"Why?" I asked so quietly, only a vampire could have heard.

"Because I lied," he replied.

My hope was shattered, my heart along with it. I took a step back, "What?"

Suddenly Edward's eyes were full of anguish, and he fell to his knees in front of me.

"I lied!" he cried out. "When I told you I didn't want you, didn't need you, I _lied_." He dropped his face to his hands and I had to strain to hear him.

"I even lied to myself," he whispered, "Telling myself I could stay away, if it was best for you."

I wasn't capable of hope anymore, I had to _know_.

"Edward, what, _exactly_ are you saying?"

He looked up, and I was lost in his topaz eyes. They were brimming with fathomless pain.

"Bella," he gasped, "when I said I didn't love you, it was the very_blackest_ kind of blasphemy. I have always loved you. I have only _ever_ loved you. I will love you to the end of my existence."

I was already reeling, trying to accept the truth shining behind the pain in his eyes, but it seemed now that he had begun confessing, he had more to say.

"Bella, everyday away from you was a day I spent in my own personal hell. The only thing keeping me from ending it all was knowing I had done the right thing. I had given you the chance at life, and you were_living_. You were so happy. My misery was nothing compared to that." He was spilling everything out so fast, I couldn't react.

Then the hurt in his eyes took a hard edge.

"Two weeks ago I came again, to find a most disturbing letter. I couldn't leave, knowing you were in such pain. Then I read your last letter," His voice broke and he could barely go on.

"Bella, I very nearly came after you, crossing the line and breaking the treaty."

"No!" I cried, knowing how badly that would have ended, for everyone.

Edward had a strange look in his eyes now, it was as if they were empty.

"But you came today," he began, suddenly unsure, "and you called for me...and I thought..." A deep and ancient sadness spread over his angelic face.

"Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" I asked softly, "Edward, there is nothing to forgive. You sacrificed all to give me the greatest gift. To give me _life_! And it was a good life, while it lasted. It's not your fault it's over." I reached out and gently placed my hand on his icy cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"And it's not your fault I ruined our chance at happiness by giving up hope of your return. I should have known better." I finished quietly. Finally seeing the truth.

He opened his eyes and again there was a great sadness in them.

"Can you never love me again?" He whispered in anguish.

"Edward," I chastised gently, lifting my other hand and placing it on his perfect face as well, "Of course I still love you. You are unchanging, still the angel that first won my heart and has only now brought it back to me. I don't know how I ever lived without it." I gazed at his marble features. They were, of course, exactly the same example of godlike beauty they had been ten years before.

"_I'm_ the ruin. The broken shell of the girl you once knew. I've gotten old and tired. What have I left for you, my poor Edward?" Yet as I spoke the mournful words, I saw the light begin to glow again in Edwards eyes. They were full of unspeakable joy.

"My silly Bella," he sighed, taking my face in his hands as well. "You are more beautiful today than the day I first loved you. From the girl who stole my heart, you have grown into a woman I could never even have dreamed existed. I told you I always loved you. I tell you again, I love you _still_." He began to lean forward closing the already small distance between us.

"Wait, Edward, wait." I pleaded.


	6. The Plan

Last Time-

"My silly Bella," he sighed, taking my face in his hands as well. "You are more beautiful today than the day I first loved you. From the girl who stole my heart, you have grown into a woman I could never even have dreamed existed. I told you I always loved you. I tell you again, I love you _still_." He began to lean forward closing the already small distance between us.

"Wait, Edward, wait." I pleaded.

**Ch 6 The Plan**

Edward froze, but didn't back away. He was mere inches from my face.

"Why,?" He whispered. His breath blew gently across my face and I was taken back in time, remembering the first time I smelled the heavenly scent. His amber eyes burned and held mine, I began to sink. . .

I closed my eyes so I could turn away from him. My hands left his face, but didn't go further than his shoulders. I clung to him as if I were drowning. Perhaps I was.

"Despite it all," I began, "Jacob has remained faithful to me, Edward. Perhaps not in his heart, but in every other way he could. I owe him the same respect."

I couldn't help it, I had to look at his beautiful face again, as if to make sure he was still really there. His eyes were full of compassion.

"My poor Bella," he whispered letting go of my face to pull me to his chest. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair.

It was too much. I could not longer pretend to be fine with the horror my life had become. Edward's soft touch and sweet embrace broke the gate I had locked so tightly around my tattered heart.

I don't know how long I wept. It could have been hours. It felt like a cleansing rain of bitter tears that I had held back for too long. Finally, I had cried myself out.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

I felt him smile against my hair. He continued to hold me, silently. I continued to drink in the comfort of his embrace as my breathing and heartbeat found their regular rhythm.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke. Ridiculous as always, my heart jumped at the sound.

"If you could leave," he sounded unsure of his words, "would you?"

"Yes," I came my immediate reply. But in the same moment my heart ached again for the life I had once loved. I saw behind my eyes the happy family that no longer existed.

Edward pulled away to take my face in his hand again, searching my eyes. His were honey colored pools of hope, and hesitation.

"Bella," he whispered, my heart stuttering again, "If you could leave. . . with _me_, would you?"

My breath caught in my throat. My heart lept, even as a piece of it staggered under the weight of losing my family. I wanted nothing more. . . but I could see no way of being with Edward that wouldn't cripple my already broken family.

Edward saw my hesitation and began to turn away, rejected. I caught his face with my hand and turned the marble perfection of his visage back to me.

"Edward," I tried to put how I felt about him in every word, hoping he could understand.

"I can't cause my poor family any more pain than they already have. If I ran away with you," my voice caught at the thought, "It would leave them broken beyond repair."

Edward sighed and brought me back into his cool embrace, "Of course, Bella, you're right. I just can't bear to see you in such pain."

Another long moment passed between us.

"What if," again he broke the silence with his hesitant speech. What had happened to the self-assured immortal I had once known?

"What if you died?" He asked. My body stiffened. Was he serious? Would he end my life to save me from a living hell? Would I want him too?

"It would have to be an accident, or Jacob would never recover from the guilt," I said as calmly as possible. I frantically tried to decide if this is what I really wanted.

Edward seemed to be picking up speed, "Again with the concern for a dog who abandoned you." Before I could voice a defense for Jacob, he amended, "But I understand trying to protect the children, and Charlie and Rene. An accident then."

I was amazed at how calmly Edward could plan my death. No, not calmly, he actually seemed _excited_. I should have known. It would probably be easier for him too, once I was gone. Easier for everyone. . .

"Edward," I broke into his plotting thoughts. I had noticed how far the sun had fallen during this brief respite from my miserable life. "It's getting late, I need to get back to the truck before dark."

He gave me a genuine smile, then. The crooked one that always dazzled me. It was even more beautiful than I remembered.

"I can get you back to your truck in minutes." His eyes sparkled, melting my heart.

I couldn't help it, his exuberance was irresistible. I laughed, "Fine, but I still need to get back."

"Of course," He said, the smile never leaving his face. He helped me onto his back, as if the past decade had never happened.

"I'm heavier than I used to be." I reminded him.

"Silly Bella," he laughed shaking his head. Then we were off and I felt like we were flying. I held tightly to him, breathing in his fantastic scent. I felt like a girl again.

When we got to my truck, he helped me down. He lowered me slowly, leaving me in his embrace as my feet touched the ground.

"I will think of an 'accident'," he said excitedly, "You give Jacob an excuse for being away from the reservation."

"How about I tell him I need a break, and I'm going to stay with Charlie for a few days?" I offered, finally getting into the planning process.

"Perfect," He said. "Give me a week to get something put together, I'll find you at Charlie's next Friday." I could see the wheels spinning in his mind.

"Wait," I said, his eyes clouded in uncertainty again. "Not at Charlie's," I explained, "I assume it's **your** scent Jacob's been chasing for the last ten years. He'd be frantic if he smelled it anywhere near me or anywhere I'd been."

Relief flooded his amazing eyes, "Of course, where do I find you, then?"

I thought a moment, "At the turnoff two miles out of town," I replied, it was the opposite direction of the reservation. No sense even coming close to breaking the treaty."And make it Saturday morning. I can tell Charlie I'm headed to Port Charles for something. He'll take Alice and little Charlie back to La Push." I was surprised at how good I was as such devious plotting.

"Perfect," Edward said, his eyes sparkling again, "Saturday it is then." His arms drew me even closer and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "And then you'll be mine, _forever_."

As understanding finally came, my knees gave out and Edward had to hold even tighter to keep me from sliding to the ground. This time I didn't mind.

"Bella?" He asked, panicked. "Are you alright?"

I smiled up at him, _He__**does**__ want me!_ "Yes," I said, feeling more than a little foolish. I had to confess, "I didn't understand. . . I thought. . . when you said_dead_. . ." I was too embarrassed to finish. _How could I have thought Edward would ever harm me?_

Understanding dawned in Edward's eyes as well, "I see," he said. "You thought I would rather _kill_ you, than keep you for myself?"

I blushed, knowing it was ridiculous I had thought it, "Ten years is a long time to think something, Edward. It's hard to change that in a single afternoon." I said in my defense.

"You're right," he said, the sadness and regret touching his eyes again. Then, suddenly they cleared. He cradled my face in his cool hands and whispered, "I will spend the rest of eternity making you believe me." His eyes were smouldering again. I did believe him.


	7. Goodbye

Last time-

"You're right," he said, the sadness and regret touching his eyes again. Then, suddenly they cleared. He cradled my face in his cool hands and whispered, "I will spend the rest of eternity making you believe me." His eyes were smouldering again. I did believe him.

**Ch 7 Goodbye**

That night I waited up for Jacob again. I had showered until the water ran cold, washing my hair over and over, hoping to erase Edward's scent.

Even as my heart tightened at the thought of what I was planning, it felt hope for the future as well.

"Jacob," I said as he came in from patrol, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Sure, Bella," I smiled at the phrase I had come to adore. "What's on your mind?" I could tell he was wary. He had good reason to be.

"I need a break, Jake," we both smiled involuntarily at the inadvertent rhyme. "I'm going to stay in town with my Dad for a while." I rushed on before he could argue, "Only a few days,_please_, I need to get out of La Push. I'm not leaving. I'm. . .taking a vacation."

"Alright, Bella, I know how hard it's been for you lately," he conceded. That was easier than I had planned for. "I'm sorry, for everything." He said, guilt and pain flooding his eyes.

"Jacob," I began, "you need to know something." How could I say goodbye, without saying goodbye? "I wouldn't trade the years we've had together for anything. I don't regret our life, our choices. We had a beautiful family, we _have_ a beautiful family. It's everything I could have wanted from life."

"Bella," Jacob tried to interrupt.

"No, please, let me finish." I overrode him. "You can't go on torturing yourself for things that are out of your control, Jacob. You deserve to be happy. Things will work out, somehow. But you need to let go of the guilt. It will ruin you, and I love you too much to see that happen."

He began to frown and I finished my lecture, "The kids _need_ you too much for you to let that happen."

His shoulders drooped in surrender. He knew I was right.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered in return and put my arms around his great shoulders. He would never know it was to hug him goodbye.

I spent the next few days smothering my children with outrageous amounts of adoration. I couldn't stop hugging and kissing them, every chance I got. I knew they would be to young to remember much of me. But I wanted them to at least remember that I loved them.

Only the thought of how much better off they would be once they had a happy home again kept me from changing my mind. I would be mourned, but my family would soon be whole again. Sara would be there to comfort them, and eventually, to take my place.

That thought brought both comfort and pain to my frail heart. I was afraid I might not live the week, that my heart would simply give out from the strain.


	8. The Accident

Last time-

Only the thought of how much better off they would be once they had a happy home again kept me from changing my mind. I would be mourned, but my family would soon be whole again. Sara would be there to comfort them, and eventually, to take my place.

That thought brought both comfort and pain to my frail heart. I was afraid I might not live the week, that my heart would simply give out from the strain.

**Ch 8 The Accident**

I stood at the turnoff, looking back at the town of Forks. My decision to come here had certainly changed my life. My life really hadn't begun until I moved here. Now it had ended here too.

An unfamiliar car slowed from the opposite direction and pulled off the road. Edward, a vision of perfection, stepped from the passenger side. Confused I glance to the other side of the car to see _Carlisle_ stepping from the driver's side.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, surprised by how glad I was to see him

Edward smiled at me, nearly stopping my heart, "This was a two-man scheme." He winked and my heart truly did stop for a second.

Once again, his exuberance was infectious. I smiled, "New car?" I asked Carlisle.

"It **has** been ten years, Bella." Carlisle winked as well. My my, but this seemed to be a joyous occasion.

"So," I began, my excitement growing as well, "What's the plan?"

"Well," Edward said with mock solemnity, "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a sacrifice."

I raised my eyebrows, "A sacrifice?"

Edward laughed, "Actually, it's Charlie's sacrifice. We were hoping you'd borrow the cruiser. The whole plan kind of hinges on it, actually."

"The cruiser?" I asked, Edward grinned at my lack of vocabulary. I had borrowed the cruiser so Charlie could use the car seats in the truck to take the kids back to La Push for the day.

"You're about to have a terrible accident," he said, again with mocking sadness.

"Oh," was all I could say.

Edward looked at me with concern, suddenly serious, "You're _sure_ about this, Bella? _Absolutely_ sure? There's no coming back from 'dead'."

I smiled, ignoring the small part of my heart crying out in protest. The majority of it was soaring in exuberance. "Yes, Edward, I'm sure. There's nothing left for me here. Not really."

Edward's face broke into that crooked grin I love so much, "Great! Then let's get started."

Then Edward was under the cruiser, fiddling with the breaks or something, I had only understood the very basics of their elaborate 'scheme'. A thought occurred to me.

"Edward?" I asked, knowing he would still hear me, even from under the engine.

"Yes, Bella?" came his muffled reply.

"When we were together, _before_," I still couldn't bear to talk about when he had left me, "You were so, _adamant_ about not changing me."

"Yes, I was," he replied so quietly I could barely make out the words.

"I was wondering," I started hesitantly, "Why did you change your mind?"

Edward slid out from under the car, so he could look me in the face.

"Bella, my love, I wouldn't change you _before_," he cringed at the memory as well, "because you had so much left to live for. I wanted to you have every human experience possible. I wanted you to have a _life._And that's exactly what happened, it just didn't turn out how _anyone_ expected."

He looked up at me from the gravel, gazing into my eyes, "For some reason, fate has it out for you, Bella." He smiled, "However, this time, I get to rescue you from a fate worse than death, instead of cursing you to an everlasting death before you got a chance to live."

He slid back under the car to finish the work Rosalie had laid out for him.

_More_ than satisfied with that answer, I walked over to where Carlisle was waiting. I had a question for him, too.

"So," I asked casually, "what makes this a 'two-man scheme'?"

"Well, Edward says it's because I can place the body in a more believable position," I cringed at the word 'body', but he continued. "However, I think the real reason is because he didn't want to drive you back himself." He smiled down at me.

He could see I was confused.

"I think he wants to sit in back, with you," he gave me another wink.

I blushed deeply, smiled and said, "Oh." Carlisle laughed hard.

Just then Edward walked over, apparently finished with the car.

"Did I miss something funny?" he asked.

"No," I quickly replied blushing further. Carlisle laughed harder.

Edward was suspicious, but was also too excited to pause in implementing his plan.

"Okay," he said, "time to make a scene."

"Where do you want me to go off the road?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle looked at me like I was daft.

"Well, I can't risk _Edward_ getting hurt faking _my_ death," I started, but was cut off.

"Bella," Carlisle chided gently, "The accident won't be fake, and while Edward will be fine, it will be one you couldn't possible walk away from."

"That's kind of the point." Edward reminded me.

"Oh," I said again, starting to wonder what happened to my ability to speak.

My two vampires laughed and Edward walked to the cruiser and got in.

"Come wait with me over here, Bella," Carlisle directed. I did as I was told.

Edward drove back toward town, soon he was out of sight.

"Where's he going?" I asked, afraid someone might see him driving Charlie's cruiser.

"He needs to get some speed," Carlisle explained.

Even knowing of Edward's indestructibility, I didn't like the sound of that.

Sure enough, Edward came speeding from the direction of town, though I noticed he was only going as fast a I probably would have. As I watched, he suddenly swerved and hit the brakes, which only sprayed fluid everywhere. He then ran off the road and hit head-on into a tree.

"Deer," said Carlisle, as if that explained everything.

"Edward!" I cried.

A pale hand extended from the driver's side and waved, indicating he was fine.

"There, see? He's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish the job." Carlisle said and headed back to his car.

It was a few more minutes before Edward climbed, grinning, out of the mangled car and came to join me. His clothes were hardly mussed. I shook my head at the audacity of vampires.

Edward put his arm around my waist. I averted my eyes as Carlisle carried my 'body' from the trunk of his car to the ruined cruiser. I had surrendered my wedding ring to use as identification.

"Who was she?" I asked quietly, afraid, yet needing, to know.

"She was a Jane Doe Carlisle found at the morgue." He explained, "She was scheduled to be sent to potter's field." He looked down at me with infinite compassion written on his perfect features. "This way, she gets the funeral she deserves and your family can properly mourn." He watched my face carefully.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I cried silent tears, mourning for my family as they were sure to mourn me. Edward rubbed my arm gently, sharing my grief.

Suddenly a terrifying thought occurred to me.

"Edward!," I shouted, "You're scent is all over that car! Jacob will know..." Edward cut me off,

"That's what the fire is for," he said.

"What fire," I asked.

As I watched, Carlisle backed away from the cruiser, leaving a small trail of gas that lead to the gas tank. He lit a match and touched it to the trail.

"That fire," Edward said as Carlisle returned from the now burning wreckage.

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the earth and Edward had to keep me from falling.

"I guess someone left ammunition in the Police Chief's trunk," Edward said. "There won't be much left to investigate. It was_definitely_ a tragic accident. Uncanny how so many things could go wrong at the same time." He smiled down at me, "But seeing as you're so very_you_, I don't think anyone will be surprised."

I looked back at Edward, realizing it was over. My life was over. Now the rest of eternity could begin. I smiled.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward said, "you're officially dead."


	9. The Beginning

**Author's note It's here! The final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfic as much as I've loved writing it. Maybe after the Holidays I'll get something posted that's a little less dramatic. Merry Christmas and such!**

Last Time-

I looked back at Edward, realizing it was over. My life was over. Now the rest of eternity could begin. I smiled.

"Congratulations, Bella," Edward said, "you're officially dead."

**Ch9 The Beginning**

I laughed to hear him put it that way.

"Which means," he continued, turning me toward him and lifting one hand to lightly trace my cheekbone, "That you're not married anymore, right?" His eyes began to smolder, and I once again went weak in the knees.

Thankfully, I was able to retain my balance. "I would have to say you're right about that," I replied, lifting one of my hands to touch his face in return.

"Good," he whispered and bent his lips to mine. To my chagrin, I reacted much the same as the first time he kissed me, what seemed a lifetime ago. I knotted my hands in his hair and pressed my body to his.

Unlike so long ago, however, this time he didn't seem to mind. He slid his hand from my check to my neck, holding my face to his. Meanwhile his arm wrapped more tightly around my waist, lifting me off the ground. Our mouths melted together in a most pleasant blend of breath, lips and tongue.

Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat, "Not to intrude, but we should probably leave before someone spots that fire."

Instead of putting me back on my feet, Edward swung me up into his arms and walked jubilantly to the car. I might have objected, if I could have caught enough breath.

Sliding me into the backseat with him, as Carlisle had predicted, Edward pulled me close to whisper in my ear, "You're all mine now, Isabella Swan, all _mine_."

I snuggled into his marble chest, not minding the sound of that at all. I began to laugh, "It's like I've died," I said smiling up at my Adonis, my saving angel, my Edward, "and gone to heaven."

Edward laughed too, the musical sound filling my ears and soothing my long trouble heart.

Suddenly, just as Carlisle began to pick up speed, the front passenger door opened and closed. Alice had just jumped into the car!

"I knew this would happen, I just _knew_ it," she said excitedly, "Well, for a while there I was worried, because you disappeared from my visions for so long. . .But Edward promised me you were safe and, oh Bella did you _really_ name your baby after me? Really?"

I laughed delighted both at the sight of my dear friend and at the long missed sound of her rapid speech. "Yes, Alice, I really did."

Alice was now in the back seat with us, pulling me from Edward's arms to hug me and kiss my cheek. "We've all missed you so!" she exclaimed.

"Hey," Edward growled, "I wasn't finished with that." Much to Alice's dismay, he reclaimed me and I was once again cradled in his arms.

Alice returned to the front seat mumbling something about "greedy" and "not the only one who loves her". I laughed.

Her bad mood was short lived as she spun around to face us again, "Do you have a picture of my namesake?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, Alice, she's as beautiful as you," I stopped, realizing the picture wallet I kept with me at all times was still in my purse, in the cruiser that was now an inferno.

Edward saw the look on my face and held up a small, brown object, "Looking for this?" He asked softly.

It was indeed my picture wallet. I took it from him, deeply touched. This must have been what took him so long to get out of the wreckage. He had been looking for something I could remember my past life with.

"Some things are worth remembering," he whispered, caressing my face.

Without looking, I handed the wallet to Alice. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face. His eyes were warm and deep. I was drowning again. I liked it.

I reached up to pull his face to mine. Slowly this time, I pressed my mouth to his cool lips. Again and again I gently kissed him. Then, just as I began to softly trace his lips with my tongue, Alice interrupted again.

"Which one is she?" She asked from the front seat.

I laughed, both at her question and Edward's obvious dismay at being interrupted.

"She's the little _girl_, Alice," I teased.

"Oh, right," She said, embarrassed enough to finally turn around and give us some privacy.

I turned back to Edward, fully intending to make use of her chagrin, when my feeble human body betrayed me. Just as I leaned in, I yawned, probably showing my tonsils.

Edward smiled.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Just ignore my body, I didn't mean it. Where were we?"

Edward laughed, "Bella, I don't think it would _ever_ be possible for me to ignore your body." I blushed a deep red.

"Besides," he went on, "you do need your sleep. You may be past the hardest part of your life," concern pinched his eyes, "but you have yet to face the hardest part of your death."

"Oh, yeah," I said brilliantly. Maybe I really _was_ tired.

"Sleep, my love," Edward cooed softly in my ear, "it may be the last chance you get."

The topic of conversation wasn't exactly lulling me to sleep.

Then he began humming my lullaby and soon I found it hard to be concerned about anything. My eyelids started to droop as Edward gently brushed them with a cool finger. He continued tracing my features, pausing occasionally to kiss my hair, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks.

As I drifted peacefully into oblivion, another thought occurred to me. I decided to keep this one to myself, it was too cliche.

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Please review, I love hearing what you all think!**_  
_


	10. The Funeral

**Author's note- I added this last chapter after many requests to do so. Thanks for the reviews, the support, and the ideas!****I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch 10 The Funeral**

Alice POV

As I stood by her grave, I silently wished Bella could be here. Obviously, one cannot go to one's own funeral, and Edward would not exactly have been welcome. That had left me as the only one who could come. They were both worried about her family. With good reason, anyone who knew Bella missed her when she was gone.

I had used our ten year high school reunion as an excuse to call Charlie so he could tell me the tragic news and invite me to the funeral without suspicion. Edward and Bella thought I was pushing my luck, coming back here, but I knew they both needed the closure.

The services had been simple, but sweet. Bella would be surprised how many people had come. She always underestimated the effect she had on the people around her. As I watched the crowd thin, I was touched at the sentiments offered to her family.

Jacob was heartbroken, of course. He was now free to live his wolf life with his mate, but I could see he still missed Bella, and worried about the kids.

The kids seemed to be fine though, as they stood between Charlie and Rene. They knew something sad was happening. But, they also knew they were loved. Being the amazing children they were, they had managed to bring comfort to others in this sad time with their hugs, kisses, and smiles.

"She so beautiful," I said to Charlie as he held little Alice's hand. "And she looks so much like her mother."

"Thank you," Charlie said, tears forming again, "it's her eyes, their just like Bella's."

"I'm so glad I got a chance to meet her, and little Charlie, too. They're amazing kids."

"Of course they're amazing," Rene responded, she was having a little harder time, feeling guilty for not coming to see Bella often enough, "They're Bella's. She was an amazing mother."

"Of course," I agreed. The four of us were now alone at the grave side.

"Alice," said my namesake in her sweet angel's voice, "Is mommy happy were she is, now?"

I wished I had tears to cry, "Of course she is sweetheart. You're mommy was an angel, and now she's in heaven. She's very happy, though I'm sure she misses you and little Charlie very much."

"I miss her too," Said the little cherub, "But if she's happy, I guess I will be too."

Her simple statement touched us all. It said exactly what Bella had been hoping for.

"Me too," agree little Charlie, "Mom was always telling us to be happy. I'll be happy for her." The wonder of children. Once it was decided, they both put smiles on their little faces and went to share their new understanding with their father.

"Thank God for those little ones," whispered Charlie. "They're absolutely right."

Before my eyes, I could see the family Bella had known begin to change. Jacob stood weeping in the arms of the woman I assumed was Sara. His children came to him and he scooped them both up in his arms at once, crushing them to his gigantic chest. They whispered in his ear and I could see him smile through his tears. He nodded and kissed them both on the cheek. He turned and handed little Alice to Sara. Alice whispered her secret to Sara as well. Sara also nodded, smiling and tousled the little girl's hair.

As Charlie and Rene reached them, they turned, Bella's family, and walked to the waiting cars to leave. Alice turned around one last time to shout, "Goodbye Mommy, I love you!" Then they were in the cars and gone.

"Goodbye," I whispered for Bella. I stood there, marveling in the life Bella had known, one I could never know. My family was as complete as it would get. I finally understood, in part, what Bella had truly given up to be with us, with Edward. And I finally understood what she meant when she said Edward had given her the greatest gift. The gift of life and love.

I left Bella's funeral thinking that, despite what Edward had always said when we were in high school, Bella was truly the luckiest girl in existence. She had been blessed with two loving families. She had gotten a happier ending than anyone I knew. And having her as a part of our family was already making our endings happier too.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement. I hope this gives you the closure needed for Charlie and the rest of Bella's family. I think I've had enough drama for a while, at least on such a grand scale. I'll enjoy finishing "The Talk" and maybe try for a few more oneshots like "The Experiment." Please keep reading. I'm sure I'll keep writing, I can't seem to stop. Feel free to send me more ideas, as well!**


End file.
